


Smoke and Mirrors

by KittenKin



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Incest, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway around the world, with no eyes watching them but their own, the twins steal a magical moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

He'd never before looked at himself in a mirror - even accidentally - and thought, _Yuui_ , even when his brother's hair had been cut short to match his. It puzzled Fai to no end that no one else could tell them apart except by relying on their behavior to provide clues. If Fai were by himself - or rather, with people but without Yuui - and feeling particularly pensive, he'd see those little signs in those around him that spoke the fact that they weren't entirely certain which Fluorite they were with. There would be a little pause before speaking, a careful avoidance of having to use a name, and lots of extra little sidelong glances.

He had no idea how people could be so blind.

Fai was just Fai, but Yuui...Yuui was _Yuui_. They were supposedly identical but Fai could never see it. He was plastic next to a crystal. Yuui's hair was the lovechild of silk and sunlight. His eyes were like diamonds stained with all the oceans' variety of blues after centuries of steeping in their stormy depths. His skin made ripe white peaches and dawn-colored tea roses die of envy. And the way he _moved_...wild horses and big cats and everything else that looked most beautiful and free while running were graceless, awkward things in comparison. Fai believed in God because Yuui's smile was too wonderful to be explained by anything other than divine design.

And right now he believed in magic, because everywhere he looked, he saw Yuui. They were standing inside a ruined mirror maze located in an abandoned amusement park in the middle of nowhere, and Fye was surrounded on all sides by heat-cracked, smoke-darkened mirrors. A full moon shone down on them through the gaping ruin of a ceiling, making the scene even more otherworldly with its wan light. Broken glass cracked and squeaked under Fye's shoes, the noises sharp and startling as gunshots in the silence of the night.

Under normal circumstances, the place would have been about as creepy as creepy could get, but these were far from normal circumstances. About as far from normal as the twins were far from home, in fact, half a world away on vacation as they were. Far from home, far from keen red eyes that saw too much, far from their respectable jobs as respectable teachers in a respectable private academy. They were far away from home and this location was about as secluded as it got, but the habit of practically paranoid circumspection was hard to shake off. As Fai thrust slowly again into Yuui's willing body they both stifled their moans as if there were people nearby to hear them; Yuui into his own trembling forearm and Fai into Yuui's shoulder.

Mouth open in an endless, gasping chant of his twin's name, Fai fought against the urge to close his eyes and lose himself in his other senses. He would have even given up scent and taste and hearing at that moment to better concentrate on the dizzying sight of a hundred Yuuis reflected all around him in the blackened, crack-webbed glass. It was spectacular and stirring, and what made it absolutely surreal was that sometimes he'd focus on one reflection in particular, and in the smoky, warped mirrors sometimes he had trouble telling who was who.

He knew that Yuui was the one with his face close up against a pane of breath-fogged glass, and that he was the one draped over that one's back, pale hands ceaselessly stroking and caressing. But knowing things and actually seeing them clearly were two different things right now. His lover's body was hot against and around him and pleasure curled tight in his gut, sending bright sparks shooting up his spine to explode behind his eyes and set fire to his brain. It took all of his concentration to remember keep his cries low and to not press Yuui too hard against the wall of the old, broken maze.

Yuui was all he could think about, so Yuui was all his mind wanted to see. His eyes moved restlessly, the needy pace of his hips picking up as he would catch sight of blue eyes screwed shut against pleasure so intense it was almost indistinguishable from pain, a pale white hand scrabbling helplessly against dark glass, or a gasping mouth reflected multiple times in a shattered pane. Most of the time it was Yuui he fixed his eyes on. Sometimes he realized after a moment that it was himself instead, and it was strange but after all these years it hit him that they really did look the same, and it filled him with pride and joy.

Being able to watch that beautiful face twist in ecstasy from so many different angles was startlingly erotic, giving Fai a sudden taste for voyeurism and driving him very quickly toward his end. He moved his hand over Yuui's weeping length in time with his quickening thrusts, and Fai felt his twin's completion in the way that lithe body shuddered against his sweat-slick chest, clenched around his aching length and spasmed in his hand. He heard it in Yuui's hoarse cry, and when he saw it reflected a hundred times over he echoed Yuui's cry and came.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Fai/Yuui -- Sex involving mirrors._


End file.
